


Of Sweets and Things

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking and kisses, Fluff, Lance and Keith are competitive, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Keith and Lance interrupt Hunk's baking, and competitiveness and other adorable stuff ensues!





	Of Sweets and Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for another fic suggestion, Mari <3 hope I did it justice!
> 
> The song Hunk was singing was Alright With Me by Deleasa, in case anybody was wondering :)

Lance and Keith came to a sudden halt as they heard music and Hunk’s voice singing along, the sound floating out into the hall from the kitchen. They were on their way to do some training, but this would certainly be too interesting of a detour to miss. 

 

“When I’m with you I feel fine, you’re my little ray of sunshine…” Hunk was singing enthusiastically and grooving along as Lance and Keith stood in the doorway, admiring their multi-talented boyfriend. Hunk was so focused on singing and mixing various ingredients together that he didn’t notice them. 

 

Keith and Lance shared a knowing and slightly mischievous look as they stepped through the door and into the kitchen. 

 

“Whatcha doin, Honey Bear?” Lance asked nonchalantly. The sound of Lance’s voice broke Hunk’s focus, causing Hunk to gasp pretty dramatically as he whipped around to face his two favorite guys. 

 

“Goodness…..don’t DO that to me…” Hunk chided semi-seriously, hand over his heart and catching his breath. “Anyway, I’m just making some brownies. You guys wanna help?” he asked, hoping the answer would be yes. 

 

Keith and Lance nodded enthusiastically as they truly entered the kitchen to wash their hands and start helping. Training was going to have to wait. 

 

“So, I’ve already finished the first batch, but I was gonna make a couple more anyway,” Hunk explained as he turned off the music and got out another mixing bowl.

 

Everything was going fine as Hunk told them what ingredients to add, step by step; fine, that is, until Lance mentioned his brownies were going to be better than Keith’s…..

 

“They are NOT,” Keith protested, never one to let anyone have the upper hand on him. 

“I’ve got that special touch, Keith. You just don’t have it,” Lance egged Keith on, shaking his head and giving a smirk as he started mixing. 

 

“Come on, guys….” Hunk attempted to mediate. 

 

A split second later, Keith had taken a little flour in his hands and thrown it in Lance’s face. Lance’s expression was pure shock at first, but he quickly accepted the challenge and went to return the favor. 

 

“Noooooo,” Hunk screeched, lunging to reach for the flour a little too late. He then decided to duck behind the island to avoid the collateral damage he knew was coming. All he heard were gasps and shouts of “hey” as Keith and Lance made a mess. Soon, both Keith and Lance were covered in flour and they could hardly breathe they were laughing so hard. 

 

Hunk cautiously poked his eyes above the counter to see if they were through with their flour fight. 

 

“It’s ok, we’re done,” Lance said between laughs, coaxing Hunk out from his shelter.  Keith and Lance allowed themselves to catch their breath as Hunk chuckled nervously, not convinced they were done with the shenanigans. Finally, the two stopped laughing and regained their composure. 

 

Hunk was just about to continue with the instructions when Keith and Lance gave him a smirk. Hunk ducked, but a split second too late. Now he was completely covered in flour as well. 

 

“Hey, you've got a little something right…..there….” Keith teased, gesturing to Hunk’s entire face. 

 

“Yeah, I coulda seen that coming,” Hunk replied dryly, wiping his eyes as Keith and Lance were keeled over laughing. 

 

“Are you two just about done?” Hunk asked, half annoyed and half completely in love with the two dorks in the kitchen as they finally caught their breath. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re done,” Lance chuckled softly and nodded in response. Keith also nodded in agreement, and Hunk breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

“Alright, where were we….” Hunk thought aloud as they returned to their mixing bowls. 

 

After much ado the brownies were baked, fresh out of the oven and extremely tempting, sitting pretty on the counter. Lance and Keith practically drooled, looking at their creation. Hunk almost did too, but he knew he had to be the voice of reason in this matter. 

 

“I know they look super good right now, but they have to cool off for just a little longer,” he informed them, much to their disappointment. 

 

“Can we pleeeaaase have just ooonnnee?” Lance begged, batting his eyelashes and the whole bit. Hunk was hardly phased (Lance used this tactic a lot), even when Keith joined in the begging. 

 

“Not for a few more minutes,” Hunk replied matter-of-factly, giving the last word. 

 

Although the minutes felt like hours to Keith and Lance, they survived, and the brownies were finally cool enough to eat. Hunk pulled out the space equivalent of vanilla ice cream while Keith got out the bowls and spoons and Lance served the brownies. It was a divine treat if the three chefs did say so themselves. After a few bites, a sly grin crept across Lance’s face. 

 

“You know, we never did decide whose brownies are best,” he announced, hoping to prompt a competition. 

 

“Mine are definitely the best,” Keith retorted. “But I think we’d have to let Hunk be the judge.”

 

All too quickly, this turned into Keith and Lance feeding Hunk what was left of their brownies, spoonful by spoonful, in hopes of him picking a winner. Naturally, Hunk refused to name a victor, but he was certainly enjoying being spoon-fed by his boyfriends.

 

“Well….now your guys’ brownies are gone, and you hardly got any,” Hunk exclaimed, realizing their bowls were empty. “I guess I might just have to return the favor and feed you guys my brownie,” he determined, even though they still had some brownies left on the counter. 

 

He fed Lance the first spoonful, and followed the brownie with a quick peck on Lance’s lips. Lance’s cheeks went red and warm as a big smile appeared on his face in response. 

 

“No fair!” Keith protested, folding his arms across his chest and pouting ever so slightly. 

 

“Patience, it’s your turn now,” Hunk chuckled, holding a spoonful of brownie and ice cream out to Keith. Keith took the spoon into his mouth, enjoying the tasty treat, and it was followed by a kiss just like Hunk promised. Soon, all three were giggling and exchanging bites of brownie and kisses. 

 

Far too quickly, all the brownies were gone, and three very disappointed Paladins stood in the kitchen, staring at the dirty dishes. 

 

“I guess they’re gone,” Keith announced glumly, breaking the silence. 

 

“Yeah,” Hunk and Lance sighed in unison. They exchanged sad looks, and suddenly, Lance’s expression went downright mischievous. 

 

“Leave the dishes for Coran?” Lance suggested. Hunk and Keith chuckled and nodded in response. The three of them then linked arms and made their way to cozy up and watch a movie, sporting goofy grins and stomachs full of brownies and ice cream. 


End file.
